Dance With Me
by frizzles
Summary: End of war celabration that takes place. Longer than my other oneshots. Zoph


**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**This is called: "Dance With Me"**

"So, how do I look," Toph asked as she came into the room. She was wearing a stunning; of course green robe with red roses. She had on a light red blush and a light coat of soft green eye shadow on.

"Youuu loook preetty," Zuko stuttered as she entered the room all dressed and ready for the end of war celebration/ball at the Earth King's palace, with the Avatar as the honorable guest.

"You better get ready Zuko, because I am not going to a ball all dressed up, which I don't normally do, being escorted by a slob," Toph said playfully.

"You can't even see me," he said.

"I may not be able to see, but I have other ways of knowing," she said menacingly.

"I'm here," Katara announced as she entered the room wearing a traditional water tribe robe. Of course, she looked beautiful as always, but today the robe was especially stunning, with water lilies and dolphins decorated all around it.

"Wow," Aang said, "I didn't know you could get any more beautiful."

"Thank you," she blushed.

Sokka made a soft grunt on the other side of the room.

"Oh, poor Sokka," Katara said lovingly, "I know Suki would be here if she could, but you know how busy she is."

"I know, I know, but I was hoping she would come," Sokka said sadly.

"Well, are you boys going to get ready or not," Toph said suddenly, "The ball won't last all night and this robe is really starting to annoy me."

"Okay, Toph, don't freak out," Zuko said, "Well be out in a minute."

The three boys filed into their rooms and true to his word, Zuko and the boys did not take long to get ready.

"That's better," Toph said as they came back into the room, "Shall we get going now than. I've never been one to be patient and I'm getting hungry."

"Zuko, you're going to have your hands full," Katara said playfully. Toph glared at her, but Zuko just laughed. Zuko knew Toph, but he liked her because of the way she was and he would never ask her to change. If it wasn't for her, he probably still would be a depressed, angry teen.

It was a beautiful night, and instead of taking the carriage the king of the earth nation had sent for them, they walked. The palace was only a mile down the road and to them it seemed like a waste to take the carriage.

When they got there, they were greeted by a man dressed in flowing green robes, with a pointed white beard.

"Hello, honored guests," the man said, "I will take you to your tables. The honored Avatar and his friends will sit by the Earth King and the water nation king. There will be a feast, then a ceremony, and then dancing all in your honor."

As he said water nation king, Katara sent an excited glance at Sokka and squeezed Aang's already red hand.

"Well." Aang blushed, "That's very kind of you,"

The man just bowed his head to Aang and led us to a long table with imperial tablecloths, silverware, plates, and cups.

He led us to a table and gestured for us to sit down. "The Earth King will be out here in a moment."

"Hello," the Water King beamed at us, "I was very excited to hear that I would be sitting next to the Avatar and his honored friends."

"Thanks," Aang said, in a happy excited voice, "This is Katara of the water tribe, who was my waterbending teacher, Sokka of the water tribe, her brother, Toph of the earth nation, who was my earthbending teacher, and my firebending teacher Zuko," Aang made sure to put emphasis on teacher, for Zuko. Even though Zuko had spent a good year or so trying to get him, Zuko had become a better person, and now Aang trusted him with his life.

"So, these were the Avatar's teachers. I think, you all did a fantastic job, especially for all of you being so young," he said kindly.

"Announcing, the Earth King," A loud voice boomed and as he did the Earth King arrived being carried in a sedan chair, with fancy curtains.

He was set down and he stepped out to take his place at the middle table, where Aang, Zuko, Toph, Katara, and Sokka were all sitting.

"Welcome, to my home," he said in a loud, though generous voice, "Today we are celebrating the end of a war that should have been over years ago. Today we are celebrating the accomplishments made by the Avatar and his friends and many others who gave their lives. So with these words, I will tell you to rejoice and be happy and together and from now on we shall all eat in harmony."

They all started the feast and everyone started talking about the King's words.

Zuko was the only one present from the fire nation. He had given the title of Fire Lord to Iroh until he died, then Zuko would take over. Iroh and others in the nation were still trying to collect the nation from the current state of chaos it was in, so no one was able to come.

"Hey," Toph said sitting next to him, "You look bored."

"No, just thinking about what I am going to do, once I get back to the fire nation."

"You've earned it. I'm going to miss you though. I don't know how long I will be able to put up with Sokka's stupidness and Aang and Katara's constant obsession with each other.

"I'm going to miss you too, but I have to go help my people. This war was disastrous for all of us and they need help."

"I know. I just wish it didn't have to be that way."

He smiled at her, but his eyes showed sadness too. The war hadn't been over long enough for Toph to come with him to the fire nation. He wished she could, but she couldn't, but somehow he knew she would object to anything he said. He knew even if he tried to convince her out of going, she still would come.

"Now that dinner is over," the Earth King announced when they had all finished eating. "I would like to honor some of our esteemed guests."

"I would like to give Katara a medal for healing the wounded," he said and she walked up and received a light blue medal with the water symbol on it.

"I would like to give Zuko and Toph a medal for bravery." They both walked up and received a dark green medal with a picture of a lion on it.

"I would like to give Sokka a medal for loyalty." Sokka looked a little disappointed, but once he got his medal he looked at it as if it were worth a million gold coins.

"Last, but not least, I would like to honor the Avatar for all the great things he has done. It can not be put into words our gratitude for him. We have constructed a special present for you."

The king held up a statue consisting of everyone from all the nations and there bending specialties. Aang walked up and received his gift.

"I should not receive all the credit for saving you." Aang said, "I could not have done it without the help of my friends and teachers. I had support from a lot of people and I would like to say thank you to all of them."

"Thank you Avatar," the king said, "And now to finish up the evening I would like to begin the dancing."

Aang and Katara walked right up to the dance floor and started waltzing. Sokka looked sad for a minute, until he saw the refreshments table.

"Zuko," Toph said, "dance with me."

"I would love to." He took her hand and they started waltzing. They moved to the right and then to the left, just swaying along with the music.

The music slowed down to a slower beat and Toph rested her head on Zuko's shoulder. He was still a good six inches taller than her.

"My family wants me to go back to them, but I have no desire to. They never brought me happiness, just sadness and pain," Toph said.

"Don't go back to them then. Go start a new life somewhere away from them. Away from everyone"

"I want to start my new life with you," she said stubbornly.

"Toph, you know you can't. I want you to too, but you just can't. It wouldn't be safe and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Zuko, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I want to go with you and you won't change me mind."

She reached up to him and kissed him on the lips. "I'm coming with you."

He mumbled something not understandable than kissed her again. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad with her around.

**Please review**


End file.
